A new Avatar cycle?
by Sebastian-Michealis
Summary: When you think, Aang died, and three new avatars never bothered to re-make the Air Nomads, Anything will do to make the new Avatar!


_**Okay I now I haven't Posted anything in a while but I'm thinking of a new Avatar story type-thing, I own nothing of the Avatar: The Last Air bender or Avatar: The Legend Of Aang. Here we go! Tell me what you think at the end Reviews and whatever +Munches on Ramen+**_

It's been generations since Avatar Aang, Then it was Water Nation Migi, afterwards Avatar Kiotsu from the Earth Nation and the last generation avatar was Zaden of the Fire Nation. Now it's been two weeks since Avatar Zaden died, and a new Avatar was born, Not in the Air Nomads, but in a non-bending village in Earth territory, Monokuro was his name, born in a non-bending village, it was hard to tell who was the new Avatar. Once again everyone thought the cycle had been broken since the Air Nomads were wiped out by the Fire Nation, not even the previous Avatars could rebuild it.

About thirteen years have passed since the last Avatar died and a small child, named Monokuro was born two weeks after that, but they thought the cycle had died, so they gave up on the Avatar, no harm was coming to the world, so what was better to think, the fire nation slaughtered him? That was impossible, the new Firelady was harmless, kind, and to Monokuro, very beautiful! Mono' had his semi-long curly black hair about to the bottom to his ears, his normal white shirt with dirt- stains on it as usual from working in the farming grounds, beside where the trains left for Ba-Sing-Se. He was a hardworking young man, only two three bothered him : Bullies, How his life was so boring and finally, the only thing he hates the most, his father, for leaving his Ill mother and his Granny.

"Hey, Mom, Gran-gran! Can I have something, to drink, I'm so thirsty from working in the fields today!" He said with a large grin painted on his face with the bags in his eyes from being tired from working for three weeks straight. He sat down, removing his straw hat and looking at his Grand-mother fetching him a drink.

" Here you go sweetie, a nice tall glass of water!" She said with her optics on her daughter while she had fallen asleep on the living room couch, as he darted off to his room with the glass of water to try out his 'Secret'. He was in his room, his door locked, it was now the middle of the night, a while after he recieved the water from his Grand-mother, He sat at his desk a little candle on his right side, his fingers moving up and down above the glass of water, the liquid rose from were it was as he looked at a letter his father sent him five years ago, he slashed his hand in front of the paper, letting the water flow swiftly, slicing the paper in half, as he then aimed his fingers to his mouth, the liquid flowing smoothly into his mouth.

~Morning 9:30 AM~

"Mono! get up now!" Mother screamed from the down stairs following by a few coughs.

"Uh...uh-oh!" He scratched his left cheek and dressed up for the new day, he didn't have to work today, he had a week off for working for a couple of sick men. Today wasn't like any normal day, today... Monokuro was going to Ba-Sing-Se! He was invited by the King and Queen of the Earth Nation for important business!

~ Ba-Sing-Se Transport~

" I am here with the.." The Dai Lee began to whisper in the lady's ear about something secret. His Grand-mother would freak, she hated 'secrets' that's why he tried to hide his ability. Luckily she wasn't there. They boarded the train, it took about not even twenty minutes to arrive in Ba-Sing-Se. They had exited the train Arriving at they're stop, the Dai Lee then guided him to the palace, it's bright orange color was so bright in the day-time light. He looked at the stairs barely getting through the first few.

"Mister? Can you help me up the stairs" He said with beads of sweat running down his face.

"Yes Av- I mean child." His arms moved up as a large plate of earth rose from the stairs as he pushed his arms and reeled them in and pushing out again, it was an amazing ride! They walked down a few corridors, eventually finding the large green door with the earth kingdom symbol on it. The Dai Lee pushed open the doors allowing the young man to walk through, his eyes set upon the King and Queen, he stood in front then bowed to them.

"Why do you bow to me? I should bow to you!" The King stated.

"Bow... to... me?" Mono said, his voice low and curious.

" No one has told you?" The Queen said while looking to her lover.

" No...No one has told me anything..." He said with the beads of sweat running along his face.

"You are the Avatar!" The two lovers said simultaneously. His face dropped, The world seemed to stop. His heart began to race fast, his legs let loose as he dropped on his knees and hands at the shock. _I-I'm the Avatar...The one to save the world..._


End file.
